


My Unwanted One I Want You Now

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [155]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg, Stiles Stilinski is a Hale, Stiles Stilinski is an Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter hadn’t wanted the child standing before him now, he’d been ashamed of being pregnant and then giving birth to three dead werewolf cubs and alive human child hadn't made him feel any better. However now years later, after years of agonizing loneliness and pain, after seeing that this human boy was no weakling he feels a sense of pride knowing he’d had a son so brave and resilient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Unwanted One I Want You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings my fellow wanderers, here you have stumbled upon yet another 15minutes fic which as its name suggest are a set of stories written under the painful timeline of 15min, this particular piece of something was requested by my friend who has agreed to be called this time around Quirky-Phantom, she wanted a fic where Peter is Stiles’ birthfather but Stiles doesn’t know that because as a young man Peter didn’t want him and so Stiles was adopted by the Stilinski’s, and it takes a minute before Peter realizes that Stiles is his kid the one he didn’t want. I honestly couldn’t get my head into this one, so it’s as solid as my sanity is.

  
_Everything hurts, he’d thought the only pain he would experience was from the damn caesarian that had to be done to ensure the safe deliver of the babies he’d been struggling to carry to full-term, but still he ached all over even after three days after the unlucky births. Not only was he in constant pain but he felt completely humiliated with the result of his pregnancy which had been in itself a humiliating thing even if Deaton had called his pregnancy rarity and a miracle. Although Peter had been praised for the ability to carry by many different werewolves of which some had even offered him a proper mating he’d felt anything but pride at being pregnant, but now as he lay there in the backroom of the clinic waiting for his body to heal listening to the annoying wailing of the one and only young that had survived Peter felt absolutely humiliated and belittled by the whole damn universe; the screaming thing that had survived was human, painfully human._

_None of the three little werewolf cubs had made it, not one, each one born silent and unmoving while this screaming child came out of his body kicking and screaming._

_Peter glares over at the cot where the baby lay crying arms and legs flailing, he resented that human babe so much and yet his sister continued to force him to share a space with it. Of course Peter knew what his sister and Alpha was trying to do but he wouldn’t budge, that thing wasn’t staying and she’d better get rid of it before he lost what little remained of his patience or he might just send the runt to join its brothers and sister in the afterlife._

_`Peter, ´ he hears Talia sigh as she finally made an appearance after a day away, no doubt the creature was screaming because she hadn’t been there to feed it and change its stinky diaper both of which Peter refused to do, and Deaton had refused to care for the child and so there it had been in the cot for a day screaming and crying and stinking up the place._

_`Get rid of it Talia, or I will.´ Peter growls at her as he sits up to look her in the eye, ` I swear I will.´_

_She goes pale and he knows she hears the truth in his threat, and she moves over to the screaming child, wrinkling her elegant nose at the stench coming off of the baby before carefully picking it up. She held the thing as if it was loved by her and perhaps it was, Peter could never tell with his sister when it came to these things._

_`He’s perfect Peter, how can you not see it? ´ Talia asks offering the baby one of her fingers to suckle on while making her way over to the small table in the corner, `He’s healthy and strong, perfect.´_

_`It’s human. ´ is all he says and Talia gives a sorrowful sigh while starting to change the little brat who has once more started crying as it lost the human contact Talia had offered it, the sound was dreadful._

_`It seems both you and Chris have made your minds uo.´ Peter hears his sister say voice thick with disapproval and unhappiness._

_`You told him? ´ Peter asks unable to hide how shocked and horrified he was of the idea that Chris Argent would now know the freak Peter was, frankly Peter feared what it would do to his reputation once it came out he’d given birth to three dead werewolf babies and one very alive human child that had born all live and well._

_`I did. I thought perhaps he’d  want to take some responsibility of his own son, ´ Peter laughs at that bitterly since only a fool would think Chris would risk his happy little family, his reputation and the honor of his family by accepting the burden of his bastard son._

_`Why would he want it? ´ Peter ask voice full of venom, `Not everyone is as soft as you are sister.´_

_`He is the father.´ Talia argues weakly, there was no fire there that might've been if Chris had shown any interest in their little mistake._

_`As am I, and I can’t stand to look at it, or smell it.´ Peter says growling in the direction of the baby his sister was now holding once more and rocking gently in her arms, it needed a bath._

_`Get rid of it now Talia, or I will.´ Peter says glaring at the baby that was slowly settling in her strong arms, it seemed or desperate for human contact that food in its belly._

_`Very well brother, ´ Talia says with an air of defeat, `But I think you will come to regret this one day, and when you do I hope it isn’t too late.´_

_`I will never regret it.´ Peter replies with certainty._

The memory fades as he looks at the tall skinny thing of a boy standing there mouth agape as the realization that he Peter Hale, the useless burn-victim who had survived the Hale fire only to be stuck in a state of absolute uselessness was the Alpha that had bit a boy in the woods not too long ago turning him into a werewolf and thus forcing this young start of a man into a world he'd never known about. 

It was amusing to watch as this boy realized he was face to face with the very Alpha that had killed a handful of people.

This memory from years ago was sparked when Peter took a deep slow breath to savor the scent of fear but all he had been hit with now, for the first-time was a cheap brand of shampoo and a scent his wolf had latched onto the moment Deaton had pulled out the screaming child from Peter’s body, a child the wolf hadn't been as eager to get rid of as Peter was.

Now as he breathes in that scent that a pleasant mixture of his and Chris’, Peter knew this boy was his, how exactly he hadn’t smelled it before was something he would have to figure out later since it would not do for him not to be able to track his offspring.

A sense of pride bloomed in Peter’s heart as he looked at his son, his Stiles, a boy with a unique name that matched his rare courage and cleverness. Peter may have to admit now that he had made a mistake underestimating what his human son could be and become, which was a crying shame since there was no doubt in Peter’s mind that if he’d raised the boy he would’ve been so much more than what now stood before him.

The wolf in him doesn’t like the fear that oozes out of its little pup and neither does Peter, and so he opens his mouth to tell his nurse to back away from his son but before he has a chance his nephew steps in to ruin what could’ve been a perfectly pleasant moment between a father and his son reuniting. 


End file.
